Adventure Time!
In essence, defeat the Ice King AND (spoilers) Marceline to achieve this. (All 10 'Secret' Quests are complete-able in the free version.) Objective 1: Talk to BMO. As he will give you information that a key-card exist here. You will then be sent to speak with Marceline. Objective 2: Visit Marceline. You will enter her house to talk to her and she will mention hearing noises from a blocked path. *'''Check the noise Marceline mentioned. You will then find that you need a tool to remove wooden planks for passage. *Get a tool to remove the wooden planks. Talk to BMO to see if he has a hammer. *Look for BMO. He will hide 1st '''Lake-'''side, 2nd under '''Marcelines House, 3rd within the cave right of spawn. He will then give you the hammer as promised. *Remove the planks with the hammer. Return to the planks by Marcelines house and remove them. Objective 3: Get a weapon to destroy the golden planks where BMO last hid. *Enter the newly opened entrance to the left of Marcelines house into the Twilight Zone. *Down the hall and to the right of the Twilight Zone entrance there will be a long room were the Golden Sword waits at the end. You must dodge fire balls in order to reach it. Once close enough the fire will stop allowing you to pick up the sword. *Destroy the golden planks. Return to BMO's last hiding spot in the caves to the right of spawn. Break the golden planks by hitting them a few times with your sword. Objective 4: Check the tunnel. (Its best that you "push" the boxes behind the golden planks before you do anything else, as these will offer quick passage to the tunnels later on) Enter the now available tunnel behind the golden planks.This new tunnel is called The Repeating Maze *Find a map for The Repeating Maze. At the end of the hall in the Twilight Zone '''there is an image that gives directions through the maze leading towards the '''Lava Pit. The path to this area is Left, Right, Middle '''within '''The Repeating Maze. *Explore the hot place. Here you will use parkour and timing skills to reach the top of the Lava Pit. '''On your way up you will encounter enemy's, when defeated they will drop loot for you to pick up by standing above the loot. Once near the top after climbing a ladder you will come across a star that gives you a new ability, '''Dash. ~Gaining Dash allows you to complete a side-quest. Outside of The Repeating Maze entrance there are platforms for you to jump across using Dash. Along the way there are images on the floor of a face winking, different sided winks indicate a side in which you must press in a later hidden side-quest. At the end of the platforms is a lever, once activated a timer will begin with 40 seconds for you to make your way to the shown location near the path to The Repeating Maze. '''Reaching the button in time will unlock a new area, '''Eyes. *Dash your way to the moving platform. The area right below the ladder where you have had a fight there is a moving platform, and once the platform is at its lowest point you will Dash onto it. Once up make your way across the room to pick up a Bomb. Objective 5: Destroy the boulders using the bomb. Within The Twilight Zone there is a boulder that you can remove by simply selecting and confirming to detonate the rocks through dialogue. You will then have unlocked a new location called Intersection. *Investigate further. After entering this new area you will have to successfully fight enemies in order to further progress through this area. After doing so you may "check" the locks on a chained doorway. To Be Continued... The game is not ever yet. Im just taking a break from writing the guide. Category:Secrets